


Severus' Secret

by ImVeryConfused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Angry Severus Snape, Everyone is Sick of Dumbledore's BS, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Original Character(s), Remus has a crush?, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImVeryConfused/pseuds/ImVeryConfused
Summary: “P-professor Snape?” Hermione Granger spoke, for once as clueless as everyone else.“Yes, Ms Granger?” Severus asked evenly, feigning ignorance, wanting to milk it out of as long as possible. Not many people knew much about Severus’ personal life as he wasn’t a very open person however, he knew that this revelation was completely unavoidable now.“Who baby do you have in your arms?”“Her name is Emily and she is my own.” Severus said looking down at his daughterOrSeverus turns up to an Order meeting with his children and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 36
Kudos: 427
Collections: Finished faves





	Severus' Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little scenario I've been playing with in my head and i decided to bring to life. 
> 
> I love stories which reveal secrets about Severus' personal life e.g a secert family or a secret hobby. It's fun seeing people's reaction to it and how thier perception of him differs to how he is in the comfort of his own home. If you have any stories which fit the bill, please leave them in the comments. I'll be very greatful!!

Severus walked in, he could feel every single eye in the room staring at him intensely, though no one spoke. Not even Sirius Black had managed to gather himself enough to make a comment. The mere sight of Sirius’ wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression was enough to make Severus want to laugh out loud, but he knew that the order members have had enough shock today already. Seeing Severus laugh on top of this new revelation would surely leave some sort of permanent brain damage to his colleagues, so he tried his best to stifle his glee. Even Dumbledore, that old coot seemed at a loss of words to the current situation.

“P-professor Snape?” Hermione Granger spoke, for once as clueless as everyone else.

“Yes, Ms Granger?” Severus asked evenly, feigning ignorance, wanting to milk it out of as long as possible. Not many people knew much about Severus’ personal life as he wasn’t a very open person however, he knew that this revelation was completely unavoidable now.

“Who baby do you have in your arms?”

“Her name is Emily and she is my own.” Severus said looking down at his daughter who was looking around the room in number 12 Grimmauld Place curiously. Her eyes wandered around, looking at all the strangers in the room with disinterest before she landed back on Severus, cooing loudly when she did. Unaware of the tension in the room, she smiled a large, toothless smile at her daddy, reaching up with chubby fists to grab his dark hair. Her other fist was place in her mouth and promptly covered with saliva as she murmured unintelligible noises.

“And Professor?” Hermione called again, this time seeming a bit weak in her knees.

“Yes, Mr Granger?” Severus drawled, not taking his eyes of his baby.

“Who’s child is standing next to next to you then?”

“Why this is my son, Tobias Prince.” Severus said reaching out and placing a warm hand on his son’s black curls. “Say hello Toby.”

The child in question had a fist wrapped in his father’s robe, slightly hiding behind the man. Upon seeing the gaze of everyone in the room fixed on him, he hid further behind his father, almost burying himself in Severus large robes. Severus let out a small, affectionate laugh, making Hermione all but collapse if Ron and Harry weren’t beside her to support her, though they didn’t look too well either.

“Severus.” Albus said finally overcoming his shock. “Since when did you have kids?”

“Well, Toby is four and Emily is 15 months.” Severus smiled fondly at his children.

“Why wasn’t anyone aware?”

“For one it simply didn’t come up in conversation. And Secondly no one needed to know except me and my partner.” Severus said sharply, not caring about the hurt in Dumbledore’s eyes. “The only reason you are finding out today is because it is unavoidable. My husband is at work and his job is quite dangerous so he couldn’t take them, and I can’t leave my children at home alone.”

“Don’t you have any house elves.” Moody asked, seemly to be the only person that hadn’t been mesmerised by the children’s cuteness.

“I would never leave my children with house elves.” Severus spat shooting a glare at the man. “Let’s just get on with this meeting. I don’t want to run over their bedtime.”

Walking over the table which they sat around when meetings were in session, Severus began to unshrink sheets of paper and crayons from his pocket. Tobias was quick to grab some crays and begin to doodle oblivious to all else. Emily who sat comfortable in Severus lap had a sole blue crayon which she had begun scribbling onto a sheet of paper on.

“Is it really wise to have children around when we are discussing such delicate manners?” Molly Weasley piped up already in full mothering-mode. “I can have Topsy look after them Severus. “She’s great with children, she looked after all of mine when they were gr- “

“No house elves!” Severus snapped. The insufferable woman had barely even set eyes on his children and she was already trying to give him parenting advice. “I have placed spells on them so they will not be able to hear what is being discussed but I will be able to hear them.”

Molly was taken aback by Severus’ lack of interest for in her advice.

“Are we going to get started anytime soon?” Severus asked snapping everyone out of their daze as they realised that they had important things to discuss.

“Yes of course Severus.” Dumbledore said and Severus noted the lack of twinkle in his eye. “We have very troubling business to attend to.”

As everyone gathered around the table, Severus didn’t miss the quick looks that everyone took at his children. Most of the women were waving or making small noises, trying to get Emily’s attention but she her blue eyes were too captivated by her elaborate blue scribble to notice them. He also noticed the heated glare Remus was giving him, though he chose to ignore it as that was the usual look the man had always given him.

“The first thing to discuss on the agenda is of course the dead muggle family found mutilated in their home.” Dumbledore said sombrely. “Of course, you’ve all probably heard about it as there have been numerous reports about it in the daily prophet. The family of five including three children were found days after they had been killed and the muggle authorities were informed by a neighbour. They believe that it is the work of a muggle serial killer however, we have reason to believe that it may be the work of Voldemort.”

The mention of Voldemort had every individual looking a Dumbledore as if he had spontaneously grown another head.

“Oh, stop this nonsense at once Albus!” McGonagall snapped.

“Voldemort is back so we must prepare ourselves-“

“The Dark Lord is dead.” Severus bit out, tempted to leap from his seat and throttle the old man. “Potter saw to it himself. If he were alive, I would know about it.”

“Surely he doesn’t trust you anymore. He tried to kill you!” Albus argue feeling helpless since he wasn’t being supported by anyone in the room.

“He tried to kill me as I was in command of the elder wand, not because he didn’t trust me.”

“But-“ Albus started.

“What are you talking about Albus?” Kingsley was the first to ask followed by cries of agreement from everyone else. “The man is dead.”

“Now, now Auror Kingsley, we can’t rule out the possibility that-“

“I killed him.” Potter shouted in disbelief, standing up. “I saw him die.”

“However Mr Potter, we know that it is possible for your eyes to be deceived. You saw me die and yet here I am.” Dumbledore argued causing everyone to scowl at him.

“Not everyone is twisted enough to fake their own death.” Severus said snidely, suddenly unable to quell his rage.

“Severus, what I did was for they great g-“

“Who’s greater good though? Not any of the students who were left to the mercy of the Death Eater. Nor any of the members of your /precious/ Order as they were left in complete disarray after your /demise/. Certainly not me as I was labelled a traitor for /murdering/ you. It was all for the greater good of Albus Dumbledore who was conveniently nowhere to be found in the middle of the war which he had started in the first place. Are you happy now Albus?” Severus ranted with his magic lashing out and cracking loudly.

Albus was stunned silent. First Severus reveals he has children and some mystery husband then he snaps at him in front if everyone, and no one was supporting him. What in the Merlin’s name was going on today?

Sensing her father’s discomfort, Emily quickly piped up.

“Dada lok!” Emily shrieked pointing at the paper which was covered in blue scribbles.

Quickly calming down as he didn’t want to frighten his daughter, Severus took in a deep breath, willing his magic to calm down as he did. Facing his daughter, he then let out a loud exaggerated gasp making her giggle madly. “It’s beautiful princess.” He said planting a kiss on the head.

“Daddy look a mine.” Toby said shooting up from the ground presenting his masterpiece to his father. His picture was arguable better with four, magically animated figures which vaguely resembled people. “This is Em. This is daddy. This is papa. And Me!”

“Well done Tobias.” Severus said pulling him closer to plant a kiss on his head too, hugging his children slightly longer than necessary to calm himself down. Dumbledore and everyone else had the sense to keep their mouths shut during this exchange as Severus receive some much-needed comfort…well at lease mostly everyone.

“When did you get married?” Remus asked, unable to stop himself.

“I have been married since our 6th year though I don’t see why that is of your concern.”

“But you were a minor!” Remus cried out astounded feeling a slight burning in his chest.

“However, I was emancipated after the death of my parents therefore it was perfectly legal.” Severus said shooting the man a glare which he returned with a heated glare of his own.

“He is just concerned about your safety Severus. None of us even know this man.” Dumbledore spoke, seeing a way to get everyone back onto his side.

“What Severus does in this own time is none of our business.” McGonagall said.

“Exactly.” Hermione agreed. “And we all know why you are so concerned about Severus’ husband Remus.”

Remus face went ashen and his mouth opened wide looking at Hermione in betrayal though he didn’t have time to retort as the fire place roared coming to life again, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. When a tall, handsome man with curly brown hair and blue eyes stepped through, everyone was completely shocked.

How did this man have access to the fire place at 12 Grimmauld Place when it was under the Fiddeleus Charm? However this question was soon answered when the four year old on the ground sprung up and started to run at the man.

“PAPA!” He screeched running over to the man with his arms raised. The man smiled fondly, quickly scooping up the boy into his arm.

“Hello Toby, How have you been today champ?” He asked in a deep voice, not seeming to notice anyone else in the room.

“I was so good.” The boy told him enthusiastically, loving the attention he was receiving. “Daddy taked me and Em to the pawk an we payed in the swing fowever!” He said raising his hand excitedly. “An we goed with daddy to big meeting so me an Em haved be weally good.”

“Really?” The man said with exaggerated awe causing the boy to giggle and nod his head.

“What are you doing here Tom?” Severus asked drawing the man’s attention.

“I managed to get away from work early so I came to pick up the kids.” Tom said strolling over to Severus and planting a quick kiss on his lips and then on his daughter’s head.

“I wan pizza!” Tobias shouted.

“Pita!” Emily yelled from Severus’ arms.

“Ok, ok.” Tom conceded.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your husband Severus?” Dumbledore said innocently, already thinking of ways that he could get the man under his thumb.

“My name is Thomas Slytherin Ravenclaw Prince Perevell Gaunt. It’s nice to meet you all.” He said smiling as if he didn’t just drop some very famous wizarding names on them all.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Remus said darkly.

“Apologies for the disruption.” He said addressing everybody in the room, though not looking very repentant.

“It’s fine we weren’t talking about anything important anyway.” Harry smiled receiving a glare from Dumbledore.

“The threat of Voldemort in imminent. We would be happy for you to join our cause. “

“And that’s where we leave.” Severus said standing up and walking towards the fire place, his husband and son in tow.

“What do you mean, we haven’t finished here!” Dumbledore shouted.

“Oh yes we have.” Arthur Weasley said standing and he was soon followed by the entire Weasley clan, and then everyone else in the room who had all have enough Dumbledore’s nonsense. Soon Dumbledore was left in an empty room wandering where it had all gone wrong.

As soon as Severus and his family all landed back in their house, Tom and Severus broke out in hysterical laughter, joined by their children who probably bad no idea why they were laughing.

“Did you see his face?” Severus wheezed out between laughs.

“So funny!” Tom laughed doubling over, clutching his belly tightly.

“And did you see Lupin?”

“He. Wanted. To. Kill. Me” Tom struggled to get out between gasps.

Severus and Tom only calmed down after ten minutes of hysterics after which they pulled themselves off the ground brushing themselves off.

“That was priceless Sev.” Tom said reaching out to cup his lovers face and plant a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m definitely going to cherishe that memory.” Severus agreed picking his daughter from the ground. Tom picked up Tobias placing him on his hip.

“Pizza?” Tom asked.

“Pizza.” Severus agreed smiling at his lover. Yep. Voldemort was well and truly dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave COMMENTS and KUDOS and recommendations for stories where people meet Severus' secret family pleaseeeee!!


End file.
